


Invisible Mutants

by BookGirlFan



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Discrimination, Gen, Yes it Is, is this a thinly veiled analogy for asexuality and acephobia? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: Invisible isn't just a super power.
Kudos: 9





	Invisible Mutants

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this more than two years ago, yet somehow it still seems relevant.

_you aren’t a real mutant until you’ve experience mutant hate_

_the term invisible mutants is offensive to ACTUAL invisible mutants!!!! stop misappropriating our words!!!!_

_All those whiney ‘“‘invisible mutants”” are really just normies who want to feel special, and are appropriating real mutant terminology to do it. They want to be part of our community but their actually just normies. There even worse than regular normies, because their stealing our resources and pretending they are part of the mutant community!_

Charles scrolled down further, shocked and horrified at these ‘invisible mutants’. Whoever they were, they were still people, deserving of respect and understanding just like any other. It was hard to believe that anyone could express such hatred over that, especially towards those who may even be part of the community! 

One of the children might know more about this, be able to tell him who these ‘invisible mutants’ were, and if they really were part of the mutant community. Obviously, it was a contentious issue, and speaking with one of the younger mutants may help him find the truth. Perhaps, he could even speak out on behalf of these ‘invisible mutants’. Even if they did not turn out to be mutants, they still did not deserve the hate they were receiving. He was reasonably well known and respected; if he could do anything to help, he would. 

He sensed Kitty walking by his office. “Kitty!” he called. “Could you come in here a moment?”

Kitty ducked her head inside. “Yes, professor?” 

He indicated the computer. “I was reading online, and found several references to ‘invisible mutants’, including a lot of hatred towards them. Would you be able to explain what that term actually means?” 

Kitty looked uncomfortable. “Um, sure, professor.” She sat down in the chair opposite. “Well, there are some mutants that are really easy to see are mutants, like Kurt or Beast. You can’t really miss it. Then there’s some like Scott or Logan, or me I guess, where you can tell as soon as they use their powers that they’re a mutant. Then, there’s the invisible ones.” She seemed reluctant to continue. 

“Yes?” Charles prompted, leaning forward in his chair. 

“Well, some people don’t think they’re proper mutants, because their powers are hard to notice. They fit in really easily, and don’t really experience a lot of mutant hate, because no one notices them. Not that I think that or anything, that’s just what people think, some people, other people–” She stopped, flustered. “They’re called invisible mutants because their powers are mostly invisible. Not actual invisibility, just invisible. Things like stopping time, telekenisis,” she continued in a mutter, “telepathy.” 

Charles’ breath caught. He sat back in his chair. “Oh. I see.” 


End file.
